Tears of Blood
by Hoshi Light
Summary: A little bit of a Futuristic Hellsing, based on Integras Great Grandaughter and her friend... Seren Ash.


Tears of Blood

Chapter One: Birthday's Suck

The girl was eighteen on this day, her parents where holding a large party for her. All her life she had waited for this, after eighteen she could leave her parents. Seren Ash was not you typical average girl, not by far, she was a witch. No not those ooh I put a spell on you type of witches. I mean the type of witches that are into nature and such. The young woman walked down the road as she listened carefully to the music playing around her. It was the year 2006, and things had changed a lot. What she didn't know is one of her best friends, Integra Hellsing, was descended from a long line of protectors of England.

The day was different, she could feel it, her senses already told her to watch out. She felt like she was being watched, like something wasn't right. The young woman whirled around, her silver blonde hair, tight in its braid, whipped around her face. Her eyes, like ambers dipped in blood around the edges, stared into the darkness. There pupils contracted as she focused on her sight ability, using astral to see into the darkness ahead of her. She saw the outline of a form, then it solidified, it was a couple of young men. She took a step back, the edge of her jeans dragging against the ground. "Alright what the bloody fuck is happening, what do you want, my wallet, don't have it." She stated as she backed away from them.

One of the young men rushed towards and grabbed a hold of the front of her black leather corset top. She felt her silver leather lacings straining to keep her in the top. She stared up into his eyes, and noticed the redness in them, he WASN"T normal, not at all. She felt the surge of fear as she gulped faintly, she felt the sweat trickle down her spine.

"well aren't you a pretty little thing, aw boys looks she is scared."The one holding the girl said. They started to laugh, not noticing the rustling sound in the background. "Yes I bet her blood will be just as sweet… she smells different then the others, untainted." A tall boy whispered, flashing fangs at the girl.

She noticed them then the fangs of the boy holding her, she felt her eyes go wide and her body shake. She had to get away, her friends where waiting for her, Integra and her 'bodygaurd' and her 'sister', and her parents and other friends. She gave a strangled cry as she head butted the boy, feel fangs graze her throat, causing blood to well up and slide down her flesh. She kneed the boy in the crotch and watch as he crumpled. She was free, backing up one of them grabbed her and lifted her up, the leather of her top gave a dangerous creak and broke, she collapsed unto her ass, as gravity pulled her down. Wearing nothing but a strapless bra and jeans with her boots, the girl felt embarrassed, but more then that, she wanted to live.

Alucard watched from the shadows, he was told by his new masters, Sir Integra Guinevere Hellsing, to watch the girl. He was surprised at her actions, and more so that her skills where so sharp, for a human. As he watched, he felt a sort of urge in him, one long dead. He wanted to fight, something he hadn't wanted to do since the events with the Millennium Project, and the Last Battalion, had happened. He was content with watching the young woman as she fought off the vampires, he would only interfere if her life was truly in danger.

Seren flipped back crouching low she kicked the boys legs from beneath him, she saw all three males coming towards her and gulped. Reaching around in the dark of the alley she found a weapon, a shard of wood. Standing up she brandished the sharp point of fiber before her. "Leave me alone or I will stab you, I swear to the bloody fucking goddess above I will do it."She said as she backed up against the wall.

The boy that had originally held her walked forward now, suddenly grabbing the front of the girls strapless bra. "Our little kitty has claws, how do you boys think about declawing her." The boy said in a menacing voice.

"How say you to a death of pain.."The haunting voice whispered from the shadows. Seren was to focused on keeping her life to train her eyes on what was happening. She watched as two of the young men just disintegrated into dust. It was a man all in red clothing, and a long trench, that had done it. With his bare hand she had seen it. She saw the maniacal smile on his face, as her eyes widened.

The third vampire, intent on at least having a good final meal, suddenly clamped on the silver blondes neck, holding her body to the wall as she jerked. And when she tried to stab him, he redirected the sliver of wood and stabbed her in the gut, twisting the wood in deeper. He was suddenly yanked back as he too joined his friends in the great beyond.

Alucard cursed himself, Sir Integra Hellsing, would not be happy with this development. He had meant to kill the vampires, not let Seren get hurt. He stared at the girl, the blood rushing down her neck, and the piece of wood, her weapon turned against her, buried deeply into her body. He knew Integra would be upset with him, but he knew what he had to do, such power as Seren Ash's should not be wasted. Walking forward he crouched before the disheveled and bloody girl. "Do you wish to live?" He asked her in a haunting voice.

Serens blood dipped amber eyes turned upwards, as she stared into the face of her best friends body guard. "Help…..me… please.." She said in a gasping voice, she felt her blood rush hot form her mouth, she felt like she was going to be sick. "please" She whispered as she stared up, tears leaked around the edges of her eyes. She felt the pain deep, and was lost in his eyes as he leaned closer. "Do you have a wish to live.." he repeated, she just wanted to know why he wouldn't help her. She didn't know her jugular vein was gradually draining out her body. "Yes…"She whispered as she stared up at him.

Alucard gave a small sigh, "Are you a virgin?"he asked as his hand braced on the wooden spike in her body. He hoped he would not have to deal with the things he had with Seras, when it came time to train Seren, she did seem a little bit more open minded. Her weak nod, but confused look was all the answer he needed. With his usual laugh he enveloped the girl in darkness and sent her mind into the slumber of beyond. His mouth descended on her throat, clamping down over her previous wound. He drained her completely, it took some time but he managed it. The limp body of the young woman in his arms, looked dead…with a small chuckle he raised his arm to his own mouth, slicing his wrist he forced his bloodied flesh over the young womans mouth. "Drink… drink my lovely Draculina, and join a new world." His voice whispered darkly as his smirk became wider, he felt her hands weakly wrap around his wrist, and then she fed. Strong pulls, good she was a fighter, that's just what the Hellsing organization needed. He watched her drink, and stood slowly, wrapping his cloak around her he lifted his head up, giving a started look as Seras message reached him. _ Alucard hurry we need your help, some ones attacking the house, _ we can't hold them all off, there, Alucard there Millenium Soldiers..


End file.
